


Intertwined

by mormoriarty



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about Harry and Draco, made up of fourteen couplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Regular text- indicates Harry Potter  
> italics- indicates Draco Malfoy  
> bolded- indicates both
> 
> Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Blazing, burning an eternal spark

_He dons a writhing, scorching Dark Mark_

His eyes, bottle-green, killing-curse green

_Eager to please or to vent his spleen_

Dusky lashes, ebony locks, golden skin

_Travels with white companions, pale as his kin_

**Marked by those wicked, jagged scars**

**Perfect surfaces they did mar**

_Eternal glory one does seek_

_An impossible task makes one weak_

_He stands with his enemies facing_

_Wakes in night, fervently pacing_

**They go their separate ways**

**Knowing limited their days**

The other hunting for a lost soul

A future told in the scrying bowl

Already, prophecies tell his known fate

Chasing destiny flanked by his two mates

**Forevermore stuck in time**

**Haunted by ghosts of their crimes**

_The boy who made all of the wrong choices_

_In his head, he ignored all those voices_

The born-to-be wizarding world savior

Life as keenly observed as behavior

**Then brought together, or to bind**

**Their lives forever intertwined**

**Their two legacies left behind**

**Only a story in their minds**


End file.
